HiroGo One-shots
by YellowSpeedyNinja
Summary: Summary: Collection of HiroGo (Hiro X Gogo) one-shots. Some may relate to one another and some may not. I would appreciate ideas! Update 1/31/15: The gang is playing truth or dare and Hiro has a crush on Gogo. How could these things intervene one another? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Collection of cute HiroGo (Hiro X Gogo) one-shots. Some may relate to one another and some may not. I would appreciate ideas! First one: (Idea was given by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl) Hiro wants to make a birthday cake for Aunt Cass, but knows nothing about baking. Who will help him?**

**_Hi everyone! This will be a collection of one-shots for HiroGo, please don't hate the ship. Okay so, I did a One-shot for Christmas, I will add it eventually just since it's a collection of one-shots... Anyway this will be a collection of one-shots, some may be related, and some may not. Rated T just to be safe. Can go in any order in the relationship, from the beginning, to when they are married! Etc… hope you like them! _**

**_Hiro: 15_**

**_Gogo: 19_**

**_Now for the first one-shot!_**

**_Summary: (Idea was given by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl) Hiro wants to make a birthday cake for Aunt Cass, but knows nothing about baking. Who will help him?_**

Chapter 1: Cake

Aunt Cass's birthday was tomorrow. Hiro had no idea what to get her. Maybe he could make her something.

Hiro ran over to his desk, turning on the computer. He clicked on the internet and typed.

**_Easy things to make for a birthday_**

Make a cake was the first thing that popped up. _Perfect! Aunt Cass won't mind eating unhealthy tomorrow! It's her birthday!_ Hiro decided. Hiro ran downstairs and went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Hiro!" Aunt Cass greeted. _Oh. She's here. I can't do anything while she's here!_

"Hey Aunt Cass. You know you have been working really hard! You should go shopping or treat yourself to something special!" Hiro burst out.

"What? Why would you say that?" His aunt laughed.

"Well, I think you deserve a break! You need to get out! Do something fun!" Hiro praised.

"Well okay. Are you sure? "Aunt Cass asked. Hiro nodded.

"O-okay. You can invite some friends over or something. Just call me if you need anything!" She yelled as she headed out. _Finally!_

Hiro walked over to the cupboard and got out a mixing bowl. Then he realized something.

"I don't know a thing about baking!" He reminded himself.

_Um… who knows about baking? Hmmmm…. Honey probably does! _He walked upstairs and went in his room.

"Ow." He faked, and Baymax inflated.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The robot recited.

"Baymax, contact Honey." Hiro ordered.

"Contacting Honey." Baymax stated. Honey's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh hey Hiro. What's up?" Honey greeted.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." He asked.

"I would love to, but I have to go take a final." She apologized.

"Oh." Hiro sighed.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

"I don't know how to bake." He admitted.

"Oh, call Gogo. She's actually pretty good at baking" Honey suggested.

"Thanks Honey! Good luck on your final!" Hiro put in before she hung up.

"Baymax, contact Gogo." Hiro ordered.

"I am now contacting Gogo." The robot informed. Gogo's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Hiro, what do you need?" The girl asked, chewing her gum.

"I was wondering if…. You could possibly help me… with something…" Hiro stammered.

"What do you need help with? Do you need me to tell you how to tie your shoe?" Gogo teased.

"Hey! I know how to tie my shoe!" Hiro protested.

"Oh, I forget your 15." She laughed. _I could get used to that laugh. Wait what? He thought to himself._

"I was wondering if you could help me bake a cake for Aunt Cass's birthday." Hiro explained. Gogo thought for a minute.

"I suppose. Be over in a few." The black haired girl informed.

"Great!" He smiled. The 15 year old went over to his computer._ Hmm what type of cake does Aunt Cass like? Chocolate. Definitely chocolate._

He typed: **_Chocolate cake recipe _**and looked at the list.

(**Got this off google)**

4 sticks of butter

8 heaping tablespoons cocoa

4 cups all-purpose flour

4 cups sugar

1/2 teaspoon salt

2 cups boiling water

1 cup buttermilk

2 teaspoons baking soda

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

4 whole eggs, beaten

Frosting:

3 cups heavy cream

24 ounces semisweet chocolate, broken into pieces

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

Hiro's jaw dropped open. _What the heck is all of this stuff? _Thankfully at that moment, the doorbell rang. The teenager quickly ran over to the door.

"Hey Gogo what are you doing here?" He asked. Gogo raised her eyebrows.

"Um, you wanted help making a cake." She muttered.

"Oh Gogo, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." Hiro face palmed himself. Gogo lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Weirdo." She giggled.

"Come on in." Hiro invited, and then led her to the kitchen. He had printed off the recipe.

"So I have never baked in my life. I have no clue what the heck these are" He explained, pointing to the ingredients.

Gogo laughed. "Well I do. Let's see…" She snickered as she snatched the list and walked over to the refrigerator. Hiro walked over to the fridge. The 19 year old adrenaline junkie began grabbing some of the ingredients out of the fridge and tossing them to the teenager next to her.

Arms full, Hiro walked over to the mixing bowl, Gogo following him. The minutes went by as Gogo began to put all the ingredients in the bowl.

"Mix this." Gogo ordered. Hiro nodded; grabbing the spoon, and began to mix them. Gogo went over and turned on the oven. She glanced back at the black haired teen, who was mixing sloppily.

"You are making a mess!" Gogo shrieked. She ran over behind him. Since she was behind him, she grabbed his arms and positioned them correctly. Then she moved them to show him the proper way to mix.

"Oh." Hiro spoke. Gogo released her grip from his arms and looked at the recipe again.

"I'm gonna make the frosting while you finish stirring that_. Properly_." She scoffed. Hiro chuckled, stirring the cake mix. Gogo was quick with making the frosting.

She dipped her finger in and put it in her mouth to taste it.

"Yummy." She whispered. Hiro stopped mixing and walked over. He scooped up some frosting with his finger and tasted it.

"Dang your good." He exclaimed.

Gogo turned to him, a _what the heck did you just say _look.

"I mean the frostings great! You're really good at making frosting" His cheeks were turning bright pink. "The frostings really good. You did great. You're great. I'm terrible, you're beautiful. Wait what?" Hiro stammered. By now his cheeks were red. _Oh my god what the heck is happening to me? Now she's gonna think I'm a freak! Oh gods just kill me now! _His thought went wild as he closed his eyes, expecting a hard punch. No punch came, just a quiet voice.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

Hiro opened his eyes. He observed the girl who was only a couple inches taller than him. She showed no anger, just a face that showed shock and concern.

"You're not gonna kill me?" He questioned.

"Hiro why would I do that? No guy's ever told me that!" Gogo whispered.

"No guy had the guts to tell you." Hiro confessed. Gogo gasped. She leaned forward, making eye contact with Hiro. Both of their eyes slowly closed and their lips met.

The kiss was gentle, and soft. Everything a first kiss should be.

Gogo pulled away.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"For what? I liked it." Hiro implied, smiling. Gogo shrugged.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hiro asked. Gogo punched him.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"I don't have to answer that." Gogo mumbled.

"Well can you answer one question for me?" Hiro questioned.

"I suppose." The female decided.

"Want to go out on a date with me?" Hiro asked, smirking.

Gogo blinked. She punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"No?" Hiro whispered. Gogo grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes?" Hiro grinned.

"What do you think weirdo?" Gogo smiled.

"Now we better finish this cake before your aunt comes home."

**Hope ya liked it! Please favorite/follow/review! Any ideas for one-shots would be helpful! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, because there's more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Helping:part1

**Summary: Collection of cute HiroGo (Hiro X Gogo) one-shots. Some may relate to one another and some may not. I would appreciate ideas! Recent update: (idea given by ZeInaudible) (Gogo gets injured in an accident and Hiro is there to help. **

**Summary for this one: (idea given by ZeInaudible) (Gogo gets injured in an accident and Hiro is there to help. (Set where they've been dating for a couple months)**

**Hiro: 16**

**Gogo: 20**

**Chapter 2: Helping: part 1**

"What?!" Hiro yelled into his phone. "Don't worry it will be okay I will be there in 5 minutes!"

Hiro had just received a call from Gogo that she was at the hospital, apparently had been in an accident.

"Hiro, I'm fine. Doctors are fussing over nothing." His girlfriend sighed. Hiro hung up and quickly rushed out the door, running to the hospital.

The teen ran through the busy street, making it to the hospital quickly.

"Where's Gogo? Gogo Tomago." He yelled to the person in the waiting room.

"Room 112."

Hiro quickly walked around the hospital, lost. Eventually he finally found room 112.

"Gogo!" He yelled, running in. His short term girlfriend was sitting there in the hospital bed, arm bandaged up.

"Oh hey Hiro." Gogo said cooly, as if nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Hiro asked the doctor.

"Just a couple scratches, but she broke her arm, nothing too serious." The doctor explained.

"How long am I gonna have to be in this stupid cast?" Gogo questioned, chewing her gum.

"Approximately one and a half months, depends on how fast it heals." The doctor told her.

"Ugh. How am I supposed to do anything with this?" She asked, pointing with her non-broken arm to her injured arm.

"I can help you!" Hiro quickly offered.

"I'm fine Hiro, I don't need any help." She argued.

~ A couple hours later~

"Hiro can you help me?" Gogo asked on the phone. Hiro smirked. "Sure be there in a while."

…. A few minutes later…

Gogo had just gotten home. She hated to admit it, but she needed help. She couldn't do much with a broken arm, especially since it was her right arm.

When she heard a knock on the door of her apartment, she quickly shouted "Come on in!"

Hiro walked into her apartment, glancing around. "I thought you said you wouldn't need any help." He sneered.

"If my arm wasn't broken right now, I would punch you." Gogo threatened. Hiro walked over, placing a kiss on Gogo's cheek.

"What can I do for you, milady?" He asked. Gogo thought for a moment.

"Um. " She started. The woman of few words hated being so helpless. She needed help with everything.

"Everything." She finally confessed.

"If you want, you can stay at the café till your arm heals. We got a guest room. Besides, then I could be there all the time to help you, and Aunt Cass is a great cook." Hiro suggested. Gogo thought for a moment._ I suppose that would work…_

"Okay. I guess I better pack." Gogo decided.

"I'm gonna go call Aunt Cass, and then help you." Hiro explained, walking into a different room.

~While later~

Hiro led Gogo down the apartment building, carrying her small suitcase.

"I can carry some." Gogo insisted.

"No, I got it." Hiro argued. They began to walk down the city streets to the café. Hiro moved a little closer, and grabbed Gogo's none-injured hand.

As many people passed by, they gave the couple a few weird looks.

Sure, Gogo was 4 years older than Hiro, but it wasn't bad! Some people date people 10+ years older than them!

Gogo ignored them as they walked down the street, holding hands.

Hiro, however, was affected by them

"Why are people staring at us like that?" He whispered to Gogo.

"They think it's weird that I'm older than you. No offense, but you still look like a kid. "Gogo explained. Hiro flinched.

"I'm s-sorry. You don't mind us dating right?" Hiro asked nervously. Gogo stopped and turned to Hiro.

"Of course not! I don't care how old you are or what you look like!" She paused, pointing to where his heart was. "I care about who you are on the inside."

_Did Gogo just say that to me? Wow, I didn't know she felt that._

"People can say all they want, but I like dating you and nothing's wrong with that." Gogo finished, making Hiro smile. He quickly leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arm around her back.

A few moments later Gogo pulled away, smiling.

"We better get to the café before it gets dark." Gogo whispered, pointing up at the sky, which was slowly darkening.

"Of course." Hiro promised. The two began to walk down the streets again. This time, ignoring all the looks they got.

**I decided to make this a two part thing. Next part will be when Hiro is actually helping her. At first I was just gonna do where he's helping hero, but I guess my fingers thought different. But I think it turned out well, what about you? Hope you lovely people liked it! Please remember to follow/favorite and leave a Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Helping:part 2

**Summary: Collection of cute HiroGo (Hiro X Gogo) one-shots. Some may relate to one another and some may not. I would appreciate ideas! Update 12/29 (idea given by ZeInaudible) (Gogo gets injured in an accident and Hiro is there to help. However it doesn't mean things won't get awkward. (PART 2 IS UP)**

**So ehehe… This chapter was fun to type. It's pretty rated T, with humor. This is more like Gogo is injured, staying at the café. Meanwhile Hiro and Gogo have some awkward moments while living under the same roof.**

**Quick edit, in this one-shot, Hiro is 16, and Gogo is 21**

Chapter 2: Helping: part 2

It had been a couple days since Gogo had moved in the café. Hiro liked having his girlfriend around, and so did Aunt Cass.

"So you live alone in your apartment?" Aunt Cass asked Gogo one day as she prepared lunch for GoGo and Hiro.

"Yep. My parents live in Tokyo." Gogo explained.

"Aunt Cass, when I turn 18 do I have to move out?" Hiro asked.

"Of course not, your brother was 19, and I didn't kick him out. " Hiro's aunt reminded.

"So is that why you let Gogo stay, because you miss having someone who is more mature than me in the house?" Hiro joked as he set the table. Gogo shook her head.

"No! I just thought it would be easier for Gogo to be here rather than be alone. I broke my arm once; it's not easy to do stuff with a broken arm." Aunt Cass argued.

"Well I got to open the café; I can't afford a day without income." Aunt Cass decided out loud as she served Hiro and Gogo their lunch.

"Thanks for lunch." Gogo quickly thanked.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Hiro added quickly.

"You're welcome, now I'm going to go open the café." She said, heading downstairs.

"Wanna stay here, or go downstairs?" The 16 year old asked.

"Stay up here, too loud in the café" Gogo pointed out. Hiro nodded, and began to eat lunch. The short haired girl did the same.

~A few hours later ~

Gogo sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. _I hate having this stupid broken arm!_

"I need to take a shower." She realized.

"But I can't even take one with this stupid arm!" The 21 year old scoffed, storming out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Her boyfriend asked.

"I can't do anything with this stupid arm." Gogo mumbled. "I feel so useless."

"What do you need help with? I can help you with anything." The messy haired teen reminded.

Gogo face palmed.

"You can't help me take a shower." The young adult acknowledged.

"Oh!" Hiro's cheeks went bright red in embarrassment. Gogo chuckled.

"Aunt Cass can help." He pointed out.

"Then go get her." His girlfriend ordered. Hiro nodded and headed to the midlevel, where his aunt was sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro called. His aunt turned around.

"Yes, Hiro?"

"Gogo needs help."

"Then why don't you help her?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Hiro sighed, this was embarrassing.

"SHE NEEDS HELP TAKING A SHOWER!" He yelled.

"Ohhhhh…." Aunt Cass smirked, adding: "You cannot help her with that." She headed upstairs. Meanwhile Hiro headed back to his room.

~Next day~

Gogo stretched her non-injured arm as she yawned. She slowly opened up her eyes, still not used to waking up in the guest room of the Hamada house. The black with purple streak haired girl sat up, and walked over to her suit case, picking an outfit for the day.

*meanwhile*

Hiro woke up, rubbing his eyes. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, wearing his pajamas. Then he turned the shower on and got ready to take a shower.

*Meanwhile*

At least Gogo could get dressed on her own; however it took a long time.

After about 30 minutes of struggling, she was finally dressed. She opened the door to her temporary room and was not expected to see what she saw.

*Back to Hiro*

Once Hiro got out of the shower, he quickly wrapped a towel around the lower half of his body. Then he stepped out of the bathroom, and walked toward his room. However just as he was about to walk in front of the guest room when the door opened, and Gogo walked out, seeing Hiro.

"Hiro!" She shouted covering her eyes, running back into the room. Hiro's cheeks went bright red, and he ran into his room. _At least I had the towel covering half of me._ He thought as he quickly got dressed.

*Back to Gogo*

_I walked out and saw Hiro naked! Wait, no he had a towel on his lower half, so half naked. Thank god he had the towel. How awkward that was. _Gogo thought about what just happened. She walked back to her door, opened it, and walked out. Then she quickly headed downstairs, where Hiro's aunt was making breakfast.

"Hey Gogo! Want some breakfast before school?" She asked. _Oh yeah. School. College._

_"_I'm not hungry, besides I got to get there early." Gogo quickly explained, running off.

_Hmm. That's strange. Oh well._ Aunt Cass had thought before getting back to work.

Hiro ran downstairs, and grabbed his backpack.

"Where did Gogo go?" He asked his aunt.

"She said she had to hurry to college."

"Oh."

"Breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"That's what Gogo said. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

"Look, I got to get going." Hiro explained, running off to SFIT.

~Meanwhile~

"Hey Gogo, how's your arm?" Wasabi asked his friend as she walked in the door of SFIT.

"Fine, I've been staying with Hiro."

"Oh, really?" The larger guy grinned.

"We are in two different rooms!" She yelled.

"Uh huh."

Gogo face palmed.

"Do you not have something better to do?" She grumbled, walking over to her office. However Hiro had just walked in, and ran into Gogo.

"Oh h-hey Gogo. " He stammered.

"Um... Hi." She stammered as well. The two quickly went their ways to their offices.

Meanwhile Honey, Fred, and Wasabi were staring at what had just happened, confused.

"What did they do?" Honey Lemon asked. Wasabi shrugged.

For the rest of the day, the two ignored each other. However Gogo decided it was stupid, once they were back at the café, she spoke up.

"Hiro, about this morning…" She started. Hiro's face went red.

"I'm so sorry about that. I kind of forgot you were here…"

"No it's fine, I just didn't expect that. Never seen a guy naked."

"Well I hope not."

"At least you had a towel huh."

"Yeah… Gogo can we just forget about what happened this morning?" Hiro sighed.

"Of course." Gogo quickly said, adding:

"Besides, why worry about that when you have to help me with my essays. I can't right with my left hand, and my right arms injured." Gogo smirked.

"Of course, master." Hiro joked.

"Better get to work, slave." Gogo ordered. Hiro shook his head as he headed to his computer. _What am I going to do with you Gogo…_

Gogo smiled and sat in the chair next to him, thinking:

_I could get used to this. The help, not the broken arm._

**_Hope you liked that! Sorry if it was bad, I agree it's not my best. Please Follow/Favorite/ and leave a review! Also I'm working on requests! Thanks everyone! More to come!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

**_Summary: Collection of cute HiroGo (Hiro X Gogo) one-shots. Some may relate to one another and some may not. I would appreciate ideas! Update 12/30/14 (Request by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl) Tadashi begins to get worried when Hiro is acting strange lately. What is his Brother hiding from him? Alive! Tadashi_**

******_(Hiro is 16 and Gogo is 20, Tadashi either 21 or 22) _**

**_(Btw In this AN, I decided they were never superheroes or anything)_**

**_Author's note: OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/ AND REVIEWS! _**

**_20 followers is a lot for me _****_J_**

**_Here's another one-shot, enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 3: Secrets_**

Beep!

That was the fourth time Hiro's phone had gone off in the past ten minutes while Hiro was downstairs helping Aunt Cass with the dishes.

"Hiro your phone keeps going off!" Tadashi called.

"Don't look at it!" Hiro yelled from downstairs.

Of course Tadashi wouldn't, that was Hiro's privacy. However Tadashi had been concerned for his brother, now 16. Lately his brother had been out a lot; Tadashi was beginning to think Hiro was bot fighting again. Tadashi sighed as he glanced at his brother's phone.

As soon as Hiro was done, he came running upstairs and snatched his phone. "You better not have looked at my phone." The teen accused.

"I swear Hiro, I didn't." Tadashi raised his hands in surrender.

Hiro immediately started typing away.

"Who are you texting anyway?"

"None of your business."

"I'm just asking!"

"Still, it's none of your business. I don't ask you who you are texting."

"Have you been bot fighting?"

"Are you always going to ask me that? How many times do I have to tell you? I haven't gone bot fighting since I was 14."

"Well you are never home! I just want to know if something's wrong!" Tadashi yelled.

"Nothing's wrong! Why can't you just let me be?" Hiro questioned, stomping over to his bed. Tadashi's brother ignored him for the rest of the night.

The next day, Hiro was gone before Tadashi even woke up.

"He better be at school." Tadashi sighed to himself. He quickly got ready, and then headed to SFIT.

Tadashi stepped inside and headed to his office, but he saw no sign of his brother. Gogo walked into his office, placing some tool on his desk.

"What's that for?" Tadashi asked, confused.

"I borrowed that to work on one of my projects, but I'm done so I thought I would return it." Gogo explained, chewing her gum.

"Oh, thanks Gogo. " He sighed. "Gogo?" He started just as she began to walk out.

"Yes?" The short haired girl turned around.

"Has Hiro been acting… strange these past few weeks?" Tadashi suggested.

"No. what do you mean?" Gogo asked, she almost seemed nervous.

"He hasn't been home as much, and he's been texting like crazy! He never texts!" The black haired man explained.

"He's a teen, what do you expect?" Gogo replied simply.

"I suppose. Thanks Gogo." Tadashi finished. Gogo nodded, walking out of his office.

At lunch time Tadashi walked out just as Hiro walked inside the building.

"Where were you?" His older brother questioned.

"Really Tadashi? You don't trust me anymore? A teen can't buy stuff for his robotics project without being questioned?" Hiro snapped, pointing to the bags full of tools and material. The younger Hamada stormed off to his office, slamming the door,

_What's gotten into you? _Tadashi wondered.

The next few days, Hiro seemed to get more distant from Tadashi. They weren't fighting anymore, but Hiro seemed to be very secretive. Tadashi had caught his brother a couple times working on some science project. Tadashi never got a good glimpse of it, because every time he walked in, Hiro quickly covered it.

A couple weeks later, it was the day of Gogo's 21st birthday party. It was during the day because apparently Gogo had to go to her parents in Tokyo to celebrate her birthday with them.

"Ready to go to Gogo's party?" Tadashi asked his brother as he brushed his hair.

"I don't think I'm gonna go; besides I got to get some things done." Hiro sighed.

"Gogo will miss you." The older Hamada pointed out.

"I guess I'll have to get her something later." Hiro shrugged.

"I'll tell her you said Happy Birthday." Tadashi added right before he left.

As soon as Tadashi left, Hiro opened a drawer and pulled out his science project.

"She's gonna love this!" He jeered, pulling out his phone and then typing

_See you at 8 pm?_

A couple moments later, the reply came.

_Of course, see you then._

"Thanks for the birthday party! It was a blast!" Gogo exclaimed.

"No problem!" Tadashi, Wasabi, and honey cheered.

"I can't believe I'm 21!" Gogo confessed.

"You're old enough to drink now." Tadashi joked.

"Like I'm drinking any of that crap!" Gogo joked. "Well, see you guys later!"

"Have fun at your parents!" Honey encouraged. Gogo waved, getting on her bike and riding off.

Hiro glanced at the time.

_7:55_

"Better be here on time." He chuckled to himself.

Tadashi had been driving back home, when he noticed Gogo heading toward the city park, not the airport. _Huh?_

He didn't want to be a stalker, but he wanted to know what Gogo was doing. He pulled into a parking lot, quickly getting out of his car. Then he ran toward the park. He saw another person, though he couldn't see the figures face.

Gogo laughed as she got off her bike. "Never seen you this dressed up." She quickly ran over to the boy who was only a couple inches shorter. The short haired girl wrapped her arms around the guy's neck, leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to the gift bag.

"Happy Birthday Gogo." The shorter being chuckled.

_Wait, I know that voice. _Tadashi realized.

Gogo sat down on the bench, taking the bag. She eagerly reached down and threw the tissue paper at teen.

"Wow! These are cool!" Gogo smiled as she pulled out a pair of yellow boots.

"You haven't opened the other thing." The guy pointed out, stepping closer. The park light lit up his face, which revealed to be none other than Hiro Hamada.

_Hiro! You're dating Gogo? _Tadashi's jaw dropped.

The Korean girl pulled out something round, which was wrapped in tissue paper. She ripped the tissue paper; Gogo realized they were like the discs on her bike.

"I'm confused." She confessed.

"Put the boots on." Hiro ordered, and Gogo quickly did as she was told. Then Hiro grabbed the discs, and placed them right next to the boots.

"No you didn't." Gogo whispered. Hiro helped her stand up, and after a couple of times, she was able to stand by herself. She began to skate around on the discs, Hiro watching her.

"This is amazing!" She giggled. Gogo skated back over to Hiro.

"Thank you!" She squealed, pulling Hiro into a hug.

_I can't believe he kept this from me! I'm going to kill that kid once I tell him! _But then Tadashi thought for a moment._ Hiro doesn't have to know that I know. _Tadashi smirked, staring back at the couple.

"They're adorable!" Tadashi whispered to himself. _I'll just be their fan girl…_ Tadashi thought evilly, taking out his phone, and snapping a photo.

**_Hope you guy's liked it! I had fun writing this chapter =D _**

******_Please follow/ Favorite/ and leave a review!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Low Battery

**_First of All, I just want to say Thank you so much! I've never had this many reviews/favorites/follows on a story! 39 reviews, 23 favorites, and 31 followers. Also I have gotten so many requests! Happy New Year (Late!) Sorry, this one-shots kind of short. This one was requested by an anonymous user._**

******_Summary: Collection of cute HiroGo (Hiro X Gogo) one-shots. Some may relate to one another and some may not. I would appreciate ideas! Update 1/15 Hiro, Baymax, and GoGo are out in the city when Baymax gets Low Battery. _**

**_(In this they have been dating for only a couple months.)_**

**_Hiro: 15 _**

******_GoGo: 20_**

**_Chapter 4: Low Battery_**

GoGo, Hiro, and Baymax were out looking a robber who had robbed a bank. The rest of the team was all busy, so it was just Hiro and Gogo. Hiro was riding Baymax, and GoGo was right next to Hiro.

"I see him Hiro." Gogo whispered, pointing to a masked guy who had bags in his hands. He seemed to be running. Hiro nodded.

"Let's do this." He decided. "Baymax, follow that guy." He ordered, and the robot flew over to where the guy was running.

"I'll chase him and then we can corner him." Gogo ordered, Hiro nodded and Baymax lowered closer to the ground. Gogo gave Hiro a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping off. Then she put her helmet on and started skating toward the person.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gogo called to the person, who turned around. Then the person got onto a motorcycle, and started driving away, Gogo quickly speeding after them on her discs.

Meanwhile Hiro was on Baymax, keeping watch from the sky. Baymax and Hiro flew around, following them as they turned sharp corners. Hiro grinned as he realized the robber was heading for a dead end. "Go over there Baymax."

Gogo stopped, noticing the dead end as well, and blocked the entrance. Hiro and Baymax flew down.

"Stop right there!" Hiro yelled at the robber. The man in the mask quickly skidded to a halt, and then turned around, riding away. However Gogo was ready for him, she quickly took off speeding towards him, jumped in the air, and knocked him off the bike, pinning him to the ground.

"I don't think so." She panted. Hiro grabbed a pair of handcuffs that he carried around for such cases, and quickly attached them to the robber's arms. Then they headed toward the police station.

"We caught this robber running away." Hiro explained, holding up the bags off money.

"How did you catch him? Who are you?" A couple officers questioned.

"Just a couple of the people from the Superhero team Big Hero 6." Gogo quickly explained.

"What is that?" They asked, glancing at Baymax.

"I am Baymax, your personal Healthcare compannnniiiioooonnnn….." Baymax started, but suddenly his voice changed.

"Um, what's wrong with Baymax?" Gogo whispered to Hiro.

"Looooowwww battterrrrrrrryyyyyyyy." The robot mumbled.

"Well we better get him home." Hiro turned to the officers. "And lock him up."

Hiro climbed on top of Baymax, along with Gogo.

"Take us to the café." Hiro instructed. The robot slowly flew up, and at first it was smooth, but then suddenly he began turning and flying crazily.

"Baymax, down!" Hiro quickly ordered, Gogo looked like she was gonna puke.

"Why do you always get low battery when we go to police stations?" Hiro mumbled to his robot.

"When did this last happen?" Gogo asked.

"Last year before I made Baymax the first armor suit."

"We better get him home."

"Walking?"

"Yes, walking."

Hiro groaned. _This was going to take a while…_

**_30 minutes later…._**

Hiro and Gogo had managed to get Baymax on the trolley, and were now sitting down panting. They all had taken their armor off, and were in their regular clothes.

All the people in the trolley had been staring at Baymax since they had got on the trolley. Baymax got up and walked over to a lady who had a cat.

"Haaaiiiirrrrryyyy babbby."

Hiro quickly ran over to Baymax, pulling the robot who was stroking the cat away.

"Sorry about him." He quickly apologized to the lady, pulling the fat robot away. Once the trolley arrived at their stop, Gogo and Hiro shoved Baymax off the trolley, and down the street to the café.

"Sorry about Baymax." Hiro apologized to Gogo, who had only been his girlfriend for 2 months.

"It's fine, although I better go home." She sighed.

"Do you know how late it is? You better stay here, it's dangerous out there." He quickly protested.

"Hiro, I can take care of myself." Gogo groaned.

"Please just stay; I don't want anything to happen to you." Hiro pleaded.

"Fine." The short haired girl rolled her eyes.

**_30 minutes later…_**

Hiro and Gogo were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Hiro had brought down blankets and pillows and everything even though Gogo had insisted she was fine. However during the movie, Hiro had noticed that Gogo seemed tired. She kept closing her eyes, and then quickly shaking her head awake.

"You can go to bed if you want." Hiro insisted.

"I'm fine; we can finish the movie first. Besides, you don't look tired." Gogo protested.

Hiro didn't bother her for the rest of the movie. About ¾ through the movie Gogo even leaned her head on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro knew better than to say anything.

When the movie was finally done, Gogo didn't move.

"Gogo, the movies over." Hiro whispered. No answer. He moved enough to see her face. _I knew she would fall asleep! Hiro thought, grinning._ Hiro was about to get up, when he realized he would probably Hiro was about to get up, when he realized he would probably wake her up. So he put of the recliner in the couch, leaning back. Gogo remained resting her head on Hiro's chest. He stroked her hair, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, cuddle buddy. " Hiro chuckled, closing his eyes.

**_Hope you liked it! Please follow/favorite and Leave a review!_**


	6. chapter 5: Vacation part 1

**_Summary for this one: The group goes on a summer vacation to Hawaii. Meanwhile Honey has different plans for Hiro and Gogo. Part 1: Before the vacation_**

**_Sorry haven't posted in awhile, but been reallllyyy busy with school, Honor band, Jazz band, etc….._**

**_Fun fact: I love band and Guinea pigs. I play 3 types of clarinets and have 5 Guinea pigs._**

**_So the person who requested this to be a holiday but All I could think of is normal vacation, so you guys are getting a summer vacay!_**

**_Guess what! This one-shot is another 2 parter! Only because I'm tired and decided I wanted to make it longer. So you get part 1, which is really before the trip. I will post part 2 whenever I get a chance, it will be the actual trip._**

**_Also, I found out Tadashi was 18 in the movie, 18! I feel like Tadashi and Gogo are the same age, so that means Gogo is 18._**

**_So really it's only a 4 year difference! That is not that much! _**

**_Hiro: 15_**

**_Gogo: 19_**

**_Chapter 5: Vacation: Part 1_**

"Are ready to go?" Honey asked Gogo as she zipped up her suitcase. Their group of friends were going Hawaii for a week.

Gogo just nodded.

Honey simply smiled. "Now we better call Fred and Wasabi.

"Don't forget Hiro." Gogo blushed when she mentioned the certain 15 year old.

"Gogo you haven't been yourself lately, what's wrong?" A concerned Honey whispered.

"Nothing! Why would you say that?" The short haired girl scoffed.

"Tell me." She ordered her friend.

"Fine. Lately whenever I'm around Hiro I get lightheaded or my cheeks go red. I hate it, I'm not a girly girl, and I don't want to be fan-girling over a guy."

"Aww Gogo has a crush on Hiro!"

"I do not! "

"Do too!"

"I do not like Hiro Hamada! He's so annoying anyway! The way he acts smarter than everyone! "

"You're just jealous. Gogo, you have to face the fact you like Hiro."

"I guess I do. But I hate this! Why do we have to like people? I don't need anyone to take care of me!"

"It's just natural."

"Don't mention this to anyone. Especially on the trip."

"Of course not."

~A few hours later~

Hiro watched as Gogo and Honey ran over to Him, wasabi and Fred.

"I'm so excited for the trip! " Honey squealed.

"Hey." Hiro whispered to Gogo, she gave him a nervous smile back.

_What was that about? _ Hiro wondered.

Everyone began walking through the airport, looking for the place where their plane was going to be. Once they found it, they began chatting about their upcoming trip.

"There are so many things you can do in Hawaii! We won't be bored." Honey began explaining. After waiting for an hour, the airport staff began loading passengers.

When they were getting seated, Fred and wasabi sat in a row, while Hiro had gone into a different row. Honey quickly shoved Gogo in the row Hiro was in and then took her seat next to Fred.

Gogo glanced back. _I see what you're doing…_ she realized, and slowly sat next to Hiro.

For most of the flight, they didn't really talk, Hiro was writing in some journal thing. Gogo noticed he kept glancing at her, but they were quick glances. Gogo had just been working on more designs of her bikes. When she ran out of ideas, she put the blue-prints in her backpack.

Gogo leaned back in her seat, and noticed Hiro was still writing. She glanced at the page, and Hiro didn't notice her.

She read:

Tadashi I miss you so much. We both wanted to go to Hawaii so bad and now I'm going without you. Too bad I couldn't bring Baymax, but he wouldn't fit in the plane.

I'm having this really weird feeling right now, lately I keep staring at this girl (Not telling you who) and I get dizzy and my stomach feels nauseas. Every time I tell Baymax, he diagnosis me with Puberty. Stupid robot! I don't know what to do! Does the girl like me back? Does she think I'm annoying? Does she hate me?

Uhhhh why does having a crush on someone have to be so weird?

.

.

.

Gogo gasped.

_He already likes someone else?_

**_Well there's part 1 for you! Please follow/favorite/ and leave a review!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**_A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So this is a different one-shot, and It's actually part of my story about HiroGo called _****_Picture me Without you. _****_You should check it out!_**

**_Anyway, I still have to finish part 2 of vacation, I shall work on that in a little, so don't worry, you will get the rest, just getting a break!_**

**_Summary for this one: The gang is playing truth or dare and Hiro has a crush on Gogo. How could these things intervene one another? Read to find out!_**

**_Hiro: 17 _**

**_Gogo: 21_**

**_Chapter 6: Truth or dare_**

"Truth or Dare Honey?" Fred asked.

"Dare." Honey replied.

"I dare you to throw one of your chemballs in a public place!" The comic enthusiast laughed.

"But I could get arrested!" She argued.

"A dare is a dare is a dare." Hiro joked.

"Fine. I will later." She paused, "Truth or dare Hiro?"

"Dare." He responded.

Hmmmmmmm… Oooh perfect! Honey thought to herself. "I dare you to kiss Gogo!"

Oh crap. I've never kissed a girl before! Why did Honey make me do this? She must know I like Gogo! Hiro's mind began to spin.

Hiro glanced nervously over to Gogo, who simply was waiting.

He slowly leaned over to Gogo, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips against hers.

There was a strange feeling that went through their bodies when their lips connected and Gogo kissed back.

This is nice… The Korean girl thought.

Hiro quickly pulled away, his face turning pink in embarrassment.

The group acted as if nothing had happened, and continued with the game.

An hour later, they split ways and all headed home. Hiro still felt weird, and ran over to Gogo, who was walking home.

"Hey Gogo wait up!" He called, and she stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" she asked, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"About the kiss…. Sorry about that." He stammered.

"It's fine, it was a dare, and you said it yourself. A dare is a dare is a dare."

"Well… you see… I…. um… well..."

"You what?"

"I've never kissed a girl before."

"Your 17 and you've never kissed a girl?!"

"Never."

"Oh…. Sorry that you had to waste your first kiss on me."

"What? No… it's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I… I like you. I am happy that my first kiss was with you."

Gogo blinked.

"Oh… Well the kiss was nice." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm crazy to be telling you this, and it's nothing. I just hope we can still be friends." Hiro whispered.

"What? How would this affect our friend ship? I wouldn't not be your friend any more just because you like me!" Gogo explained.

"Really?" Hiro asked, and Gogo nodded.

"I suppose I could give you a chance on a date…"

"What? You're not joking are you?"

"Of course not! Besides I have to show you how to kiss better than that!" She smirked.

"Well I will see you tomorrow then?" The 17 year old asked.

"Of course." Gogo kissed him on the cheek and began walking home.

That night Hiro went home with a big smile on his face.

**_A/N Hope you liked It! I will work on Vacation: part 2…_**

**_In the meantime, check out my other stories, however warning for Picture me Without You, It is kind of sad and is a higher rate T. However people seem to like it even though it tends to have cliff Hangers_**

**_Please Follow/ Favorite/ and leave a review!_**


End file.
